


The Natural Progression of Sleeping Together

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Mommy and Daddy's World Hopping - Between the Pages [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, KuroFai, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">or</span>
</p><p>Five Times Fai and Kurogane Slept Together and One Time that They <i>Slept Together</i>.</p><hr/><p>Falling in love wasn't easy. Fai went and did it, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Natural Progression of Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

> Because I should be working on my xxxHolic crossover AU but I wrote KuroFai instead. Prompted by my role play and conversation with [kurosamaofsuwa ](http://www.kurosamaofsuwa.tumblr.com)on Tumblr. I still have a thing for people sleeping together platonically, it always happens, you guys aren't even surprised anymore if you follow me. *shrugs*
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I really like this one though~~
> 
>  
> 
>  ~~~~I do not own _Tsubasa_. Thanks for reading!

**1.**

It wasn't like their first few worlds, which had been conveniently stocked with homes and inns and proper lodgings. Now it was just vegetation and animals and vague shelter under the large, looming trees.

Between him, Kurogane, and Syaoran, they had managed to find enough brush and leaves to use as makeshift camp for the night, but it was mostly for the sake of the princess. Syaoran wouldn't let her sleep on the cold, hard ground, of course not! Of course, Sakura insisted on Syaoran sleeping in the shelter with her - amidst much blushing, Fai was amused to watch - and he brushed away her concerns as she asked where they would sleep.

"We can't all fit, Sakura-chan," Fai said cheerfully, stooping to her level. "Kuro-puu and I will be just fine, we've both had worse!"

"But..."

"No but's!" Fai interrupted, patting her head. "Now don't let Syaoran hover over there _too_ long, he looks like he's about to bolt and sleep in the woods!"

"You know, Kuro-pii, that doesn't look too bad," he said, later, as he settled down at the base of a tree and stretched his legs out in front of him. "Have you made shelters like this before?"

"Yeah."

Fai nodded to himself. "Are you going to sleep?"

"No."

"Kuro-pon needs his sleep, too," Fai protested, bracing his hands on his knees to lean forward a little bit.

"I'll wake you in a few hours."

"Good." At least he could talk Kurogane into switching off when it came to their shifts. They never let the princess, and Syaoran less than he probably would have liked, but their sleeping regime worked out in the end in times like this.

Kurogane folded himself at the base of the tree next to Fai, and tucked his cloak a little closer around himself. He didn't talk, which Fai suspected was probably the point when three of one's party were trying to sleep.

With a sigh, Fai tipped his head back against the tree he was sitting against. It was so tall that Fai couldn't even see the top, and the leaves rustling in the wind was a peaceful sound. But a tree trunk was not a feather-filled pillow, and Fai shifted a little uncomfortably to find a position he could sleep with.

The ground was hard and the grass prickled at his wrists against the ground. He pulled up one of his knees and rest his arms on it. Then let them fall because his kneecap was putting them to sleep.

His shoulderblades dug uncomfortably into the tree trunk. He shifted a bit to center himself against the trunk, but it was a large tree, and his shoulderblades took the brunt of its surface no matter what he did.

Stretching his legs out again, he scootched down a little bit, and winced when the tree bark caught his hair.

There was a long-suffering sigh from his companion one tree over.

Fai tugged his hair free, and pouted a bit, wanting nothing more than to exclaim about how uncomfortable it was, despite how he had told Sakura that they would be fine. If he did that, with Sakura sleeping less than ten feet away, if she heard him, it would make her feel bad.

"Get over here."

Fai glanced up, and looked over at Kurogane questioningly. "What?"

Kurogane unfastened the button on his cloak, and held out half of it in a sort of presumed invitation.

Fai's lips parted slightly, and then curved upwards in anticipation of a chance to tease Kurogane. "You're going to let me have your shoulder for a pillow?"

"If it'll stop your squirming."

"Awww. You're so sweet, Kuro-pippi~"

"Do you want me to smother you with this instead?!?"

Fai smiled, flopping down next to Kurogane. "Not right now." He had to shuffle down to accomodate for height, and grab ahold of the cloak so that it didn't slip off his shoulder.

Kurogane grumbled a bit, a "tch" noise falling from between his lips as he picked a piece of bark from Fai's hair.

Grumbling, threats, and teasing aside, Fai did end up with his head slumped against Kurogane's shoulder, and he fell asleep quite quickly, only startling awake later with the pressure of something against his head, and it was Kurogane's head, slumped against Fai's, and Syaoran was sitting a ways away, watching them.

He only raised an eyebrow when Fai looked at him, a little helplessly because he wasn't going to move if Kurogane was sleeping. "I took over," Syaoran said, and looked back at his book.

Fai blew out a breath, and sighed to himself, and let his eyelids flutter closed again to catch some more sleep with Kurogane.

**2.**

"We have our own apartment~" Fai trilled, doing a tiny, little pirouette with his arms spread, gesturing to the fully furnished apartment they'd managed to secure for themselves. It wasn't often that they had something this nice, completely to themselves.

"Sakura-chan, let's go check out the rest of the house!" Mokona said, and she bounded off down the hallway, followed by Sakura first, and Syaoran behind them.

Fai grinned and turned around to speak to Kurogane, only to find the man inspecting the windows, and other general areas as such. "What are you doing, Kuro-sama?"

"Looking for drafts."

Fai blew out a breath that may or may not have been an actual _"pppffttt"_ of sticking his tongue out and blowing air. "You're such a good Kuro-daddy."

"Don't start with me, mage," Kurogane grumbled.

Five hours later, two sparring matches, and a dog chase later, the four of them stepped back into said apartment, quiet and probably too tired for their own good.

"Sorry... I'm going to go to sleep, I think," Sakura murmured, trudging back the hall.

"Mokona will sleep with you tonight!"

"G'night, Sakura-chan, Mokona-chan," Fai said.

"Pleasant dreams," Syaoran said quietly, putting his purchases from the day aside. "I'm going to get a bath, unless you guys...?"

Fai shook his head. "I'm good for now, go ahead, Syaoran-kun."

"Fine by me," Kurogane said.

Syaoran left to the bathroom, and Fai sank onto the sofa after a few seconds of silence. Kurogane had the same idea at the exact same time, and they ended up bumping shoulders as they sat.

"At least we can all sleep tonight," Fai said, pulling his feet up onto the couch. "We won't have to switch off."

"Mm."

"Kuro-sama's tired," Fai pointed out, twisting a bit to look at him.

"No."

"Yes," Fai retaliated. He wasn't blind to the drag in Kurogane's step as the day wore on, and the lack of interest that on any other day could have been boredom in his eyes. And Fai was tired, and the first thing he'd done was collapse to the sofa, which Kurogane had done the same. "You should go to bed."

"I'm not going to bed yet," Kurogane grumbled, in a tone of would be finality if Fai wasn't so used to it.

" _Fine_ ," Fai said, drawing out the word. "But don't look at me to carry you into bed when you fall asleep here on the couch."

"Like I'd do that."

When Kurogane fell asleep ten minutes later, head propped up on his arm propped up on the armrest, Fai wanted to laugh, but he settled for a resigned sigh instead. He didn't shake him awake like he probably should have, and he physically _couldn't_ carry him into bed like Kurogane could to him, so he'd have to wake him up, but... he'd let him get some sleep first. Just a few minutes. And Fai would rest his eyes, too, so that the task of walking back to the bedroom, changing clothes, pulling back the blankets, and crawling into bed didn't seem so daunting.

Next thing Fai knew, he was horizontal on the sofa, and his head was in Kurogane's lap. The apartment was silent save for the chirping of birds outside, and there was sunlight streaming through the curtains. Fai shifted a bit and became aware of Kurogane's hand, the one that wasn't holding up his head on his arm still, was on Fai's shoulder.

Fai suddenly felt like his heart was in his throat. No, no. What was happening? He was supposed to be distant, and this... was very close.

He closed his eyes and held very still. He would pretend to be asleep until Kurogane woke up and grumbled about Fai sleeping on his lap, and then Fai would pretend to wake up, and they would go about their business.

As usual.

**3.**

"What's wrong with you."

Fai's body tensed up at the invasive question, staring hard towards the wall. The press of Kurogane's back against his own wasn't unpleasant, but it made his heart thrum painfully in his chest. "Nothing."

"Cut the crap. Normally you'd be dying for an opportunity to talk about this situation."

‘This situation’ being two rooms at the local hotel, one a double, and one a single. And Syaoran and Sakura couldn't share a bed, so...

Fai didn't mind sharing. But it was different now, ever since he'd made a sort of revelation that he would have rathered never had. It made things more _complicated_.

"Hey." Kurogane shuffled over, the mattress dipping beneath his weight as he moved, and Fai's fingers seized around the blankets. "If you're hurting, say something."

 _Not hurting, no._ That was the problem.

But he was being transparent, and Fai didn't like that. He drew in a deep breath and plastered the smile on. Even if Kurogane couldn't see it, it would help the charade. "I'm just wondering why Kuro-kun isn't cuddling with me~" he trilled, and managed to make it sound believable.

He could practically hear Kurogane's eyeroll, but he didn't say anything else.

Fai ended up tangled up in the blankets, hanging half out of bed by the time that morning came, compared to Kurogane, who slept straight as a stick and didn't stir. Again, Fai pretended to be asleep until Kurogane yawned and rolled over and shuffled out of bed running his fingers through his hair as Fai watched through his eyelashes as the ninja padded out of the room.

Fai let out a breath he was unaware of holding, and jerked the blankets up over his head.

... He did have to admit that he slept better when Kurogane was near than he had in a long time, though.

**4.**

The whimper choked through a tight throat as Fai startled awake from his nightmares, heart pounding, eyes stinging, coated in a thin layer of sweat in the cool room.

Oh, hell.

Fai pressed his head into his hands and mentally demanded of himself to stop shaking. These nightmares were inconveniencing, and he did _not_ have time for this right now.

"Okay?"

Fai jumped, his heart jerking to his mouth and then falling to his toes for a split second before his nerves settled. Kurogane's voice in the darkness wasn't unkind, but he had startled him. "Kuro-san..." His nightmares had probably woken him up, probably, he hoped he hadn't woken up Syaoran and Sakura, too. "... Yeah." His voice came out thin and cracked, and he mentally cursed at himself in all the languages he was currently fluent in.

"You can come over here."

Fai shouldn't. He knew that he shouldn't. But there were wild thoughts whizzing around his head, and he was still shaking and he trusted him, he _trusted_ him.

He actually ran the five feet between his futon and Kurogane's, practically collapsing onto him in his frenzied moment. Kurogane didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around Fai and pulled him close, and Fai buried his face against his chest and tried _desperately_ not to fall apart, again.

He hesitated only for a second before slipping his arms around Kurogane.

"Go to sleep."

"Mmhmm." Fai ignored the wetness clinging to his eyelashes and closed his eyes instead. Kurogane rubbed circles on his shoulder in an almost absentminded way, and Fai was certain that he was still working to comfort him by the time he fell asleep.

Kuro-kun was good at comforting him.

Kuro-kun was good at mostly everything.

Who was Fai kidding. There was no room for interpretation; not anymore.

**5.**

Fai yawned, and fell back into silence, listening to the beating of Kurogane's heart beneath his ear.

Fai had crawled into Kurogane's bed last night with the pure purpose of making sure that _Kurogane_ slept, because the ninja had been threatening to stay up, and he hadn't been sleeping much as it was. So, Fai had crawled into bed without an invitation this time, and Kurogane grumbled at him as Fai sprawled out next to him, locking his arm with Kurogane's.

Now it was morning, and Fai was curled half on top of Kurogane, his head on his chest, arm draped over his stomach. Kurogane's fingers were on Fai's pillow, somewhere close to the splayed tendrils of Fai's hair. It was probably saying more than he was willing to admit out loud that the position wasn't uncomfortable. Actually, it was really nice.

Kurogane shifted a bit, his neck against his pillow and then his hand from above Fai's head, where it came to rest by bumping into Fai's shoulder. Kurogane made a noise and moved more, assumingly coming more awake. "... I'm not your pillow," Kurogane muttered, voice deeper with exhaustion, and still clouded with sleep.

Fai laughed softly. "I told you I'd make you sleep," he murmured, shuffling off of Kurogane's body so that he was laying parallel to him.

Kurogane grunted, rubbing at one of his eyes. The sleep had to have done him good, but he was being very slow to wake up this morning.

It was pretty cute.

Fai smiled gently, poking at Kurogane's arm. "Kuro-chi, you're such a cute daddy this early in the morning. You should let others see this side of you!"

Kurogane scowled slightly. "I'm not the daddy. And I'm not cute. Stop spouting stupid crap."

"It's the truth~"

Kurogane glared almost to his full intensity now, propping himself up on his elbow. "Say it again, mage."

Fai laughed and scrambled out of bed, practically tripping himself over the blankets as he did.

**\+ 1.**

Fai's hand slipped from Kurogane's shoulder, and he lost his balance enough to collapse onto Kurogane's chest from it. Kurogane exhaled with a huff and Fai frowned, looking into his face. "Kuro-puu, you're all _sweaty_."

"'s not my fault. It's like a sauna in here."

Now it was Fai's turn to huff, and he stretched up to kiss Kurogane, pushing his fingers through his hair.

"You're one to talk about sweating," Kurogane added, after a moment, his hand falling into the small of Fai's back.

Fai squirmed. "Not _fair_ , Kuro-tan. You _overexert_ me." They both needed a bath. Fai didn't mind the _mess_ , but he _hated_ being sweaty. He would have said that he didn't like this world, buuuuttt... he traced his finger along Kurogane's jawline, and smiled coyly to himself.

"Seems to me that you're trying to initiate overexertion again," Kurogane said.

Fai giggled, resting his chin on Kurogane's chest. "I'm _not_." He paused in thought. "Well, maybe a _little_."

"Idiot," Kurogane replied, almost affectionately, and surprised Fai into squealing when he pinched the back of his thigh.

"Kuro-taaan!"

Kurogane pressed his hand over Fai's mouth. "Shush. The kids are down the hall."

Fai pushed his hand away, curling his fingers with his instead. "Don't pinch my butt!"

"I didn't," Kurogane replied, too calmly.

Fai grumbled and ducked his head, nipping at Kurogane's collarbone and taking satisfaction in the moment when the ninja jumped. Fai chuckled, and swept his tongue over the spot he'd just bitten, and kissed his way up Kurogane's neck.

"Hopeless," Kurogane muttered, hands gripping at Fai's shoulders.

Next thing Fai knew, his back was flat against the mattress, Kurogane's arms on either side of his head, and the ninja was hovering over him with the traditional smirk on his face.

Fai lost his smile just a little bit, looking up at Kurogane. It wasn't as though they had talked about their respective positions when it came to love-making; in fact, all they had done was suddenly going from sleeping together to _sleeping together_. Fai didn't regret it, because he had long ago figured out that there was no way to keep himself distanced from Kurogane, and that he didn't want to in the first place. And Kurogane was accommodating, letting Fai take control of the situation. But there was still an inkling of something that Fai didn't even know he had, as uneasiness prodded at the inside of his chest as he looked up at Kurogane.

He trusted him, but Fai had never been the best at judging just how _much_ he should trust people. It had come back to haunt him in the past.

But Kurogane was attentive, unlike some of the people in Fai's past. "You okay?"

Fai assented with a nod. "Uh huh." He reached up, looping his arms around Kurogane's neck.

"Liar. You're adjusting," Kurogane replied, sweeping Fai's hair out of his face.

Fai cracked a smile. "Maybe a bit," he admitted.

"I won't hurt you, Fai."

He kept his most polished smile. "I've been burned by that before, you know."

Kurogane grunted, rolling over to lay next to Fai, folding his arm beneath his head. "Not by me, you haven't."

"And I never will?" Fai ventured cheerfully.

"Not as long as I can help it," Kurogane replied.

"Aw." Fai grabbed for Kurogane's hand, sandwiching it between both of his own. "Kurogane's so sweet."

"Stop saying that."

"But it's true!" Fai pressed his forehead against Kurogane's shoulder to hide his smile, one that was no longer put upon. "Kurogane should learn to believe it."

"Like hell."

Fai chuckled, and stifled a yawn against Kurogane's skin. "I'm tired, Kuro-kun."

"I thought we were going to get a bath."

Fai opened an eye. "Are we getting a bath together?"

"Are you going to behave?"

"I always behave."

"That means ‘no’." Kurogane pulled his hand away and got to his feet, reaching for their clothes and tossing Fai's to him. "Put those on. The kids have already seen enough of you naked."

Fai's eyebrows furrowed. "When have they seen me without clothing?" he asked, shoving his arms through the sleeves.

"You were drunk."

"Ah... haha~" Fai laughed. "That could explain why I don't remember." He continued to pull his clothes on, watching Kurogane do the same from the corner of his eye.

Kurogane stopped him in the doorway, reaching over to pull Fai's collar up over the love bite on his neck. Always so considerate! "Don't think I didn't notice you staring," he whispered, and leaned in to peck his lips against Fai's before exiting the room.

Fai watched him go, pressing his fingers against his lips. He grinned and shoved the door aside, striding after him.

 


End file.
